


there is no double date

by Kyuuchan



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: 2020 reboot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animaniacs 2020 S1E8- WhoDonut, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Underage but not really but yes??, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuuchan/pseuds/Kyuuchan
Summary: They told Wakko they went on a double date because they can't possibly say the truth.
Relationships: Yakko Warner/Dot Warner, Yakko/Dot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68





	there is no double date

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.  
> You don't like what's there, just close the tab.

Yakko and Dot’s smiles twitch as Wakko ponders their alibi. With his back turned, they don’t know what face he was making.

 _A blind double date with bats?_ Bats that they’ve **_never_ ** mentioned before? Who would have set them up anyway? More than half of the cast weren’t brought back for the first season of the reboot!

Sweat starts to form on their brows. They glance at each other, their eyes both saying “don’t blow it!” 

“Well…” Wakko starts drawling, the two siblings in question silently sigh their relief. They knew their brother well. Even if they can’t see his face, his tone alone paints their inner eyes with the big smile he usually wears on his face.

Dot helps Wakko write a list of donut thief suspects while Yakko quivers on the floor.

When Dot draws Wakko’s attention to the ant carrying a crumb out of the tower, Yakko teases Dot with ant puns.

Her shooting him, killing him, with the pun-ray is always worth it.

Because as they chase after Wakko out of the tower, Yakko pulls his little sister a step back and gives her a shit-eating grin running past her. He still has it in place when she shoves him aside so she can slide down the tower before him.

Her face was an absolute treat.

Brow frowning, nose scrunched up, cheek pink and shiny.

His cute feisty sister didn’t know what was coming!

But don’t worry about her! She’ll be fine!

See. They have a system.

She can insult, demean, and humiliate him all she wants because he’ll get even with her later.

* * *

  
  
“–Beef Wellington. Belgium. My favorite color is… lamppost!”  
“–Beef Wellington. Belgium. My favorite color is… lamppost!”

**_“Whoa…”_ **

“So, what should we do now?” Yakko grins.

He watches Dot place her hand under her chin, in the typical thinking position. As if she was actually contemplating what they should do. He pulls out his smartphone and opens a booking app.

Technically they _could_ do it in the Water tower. With Wakko sleeping like a log, there’s no way that he’ll hear them fool around but they agreed years ago to leave their not so safe for work activities out of their everyday life.

“Hey sis, a motel is fine right? Burbank hotels aren’t cheap and if we’re gonna do this more frequently, might as well just pick a place that has a decent bed without bedbugs,” Yakko states.

“But we’re filthy rich… and half of the time we dine and dash?” Dot questions.

“Well _yeah,_ ” Yakko ignores her jab at their horrible actions towards distribution of goods and services, “But that doesn’t _mean_ I actually want to spend a lot on a place we’re only going to be there for an hour max,” he hastily hops off the couch and grabs one of Dot’s wrists, pulling her with him. “Whatever, I already reserved a room and I want to get to the main course already.”

He hears Dot nervously giggle behind him, “G-Goodnight everybody?”

That stops him in his tracks.

“Pfft- HAHA,” Yakko wipes a fake tear from his eyes, “You’re so fucking cute, sis.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
The motel Yakko picked was plain and the bathtub was missing its shower curtain but who gives a shit about that with Dot whimpering against his lips.

He loved that about his baby sister: she always played her role perfectly, in and out of the set. As cartoons, their bodies don’t age along with their minds, they don’t follow the laws of nature that humans go by. 27 years later, they still have the bodies of adolescents.

Yakko thanks the animators for making him the eldest each and every day. They designed him with a more mature body on the teenage spectrum. Not only was he tall for a ‘toon, he only thought with his dick. From the moment he was made, Yakko had different urges from his siblings.

They call him girl crazy but hey, what “14” year old isn’t?

It was cute how at first Wakko and Dot imitated him and how they believed Yakko when he told them it was all for the gags. Sensual unexpected kisses and sexual advances were expected in the 90’s. But now in 2020, the siblings lean away from those gags.

People don’t react the same way anymore. It was all jokes and laughs, but now if you ogle at someone it’s sexual harassment.

It’s all so annoying if you ask Yakko.

But as the years went by and their minds matured, his siblings got curious of their own bodies.

He had his man to person talk with Wakko around 1999. Yakko did what an older brother would do when they don’t have parents, he told him about the birds and bees and how when his dick swelled up it was normal. Wakko isn’t shy. He talks to his brother about his dates and crushes and how he likes to hold hands and kiss, but he never seemed interested in anything further. Wakko is unfortunate, made the middle child and at such a shitty age. His body was at the beginning stages of puberty and forever stuck in that awkward body. Yakko never thought much about it.

And then there was Dot.

The years they had pay or play contracts, Dot followed her older siblings lead and kissed and flirted with many male coworkers. She went on “dates” with movie stars. But it was as if she were pretending to be an adult. It was all a game to her.

Jump 20 years later and now they're in the age of the internet. Where mature themes are forced into their face. Sexuality and being sexualized is unavoidable. Yakko always thought Dot was above that though. She was fierce and independent. Considered to be the smart and mature one of the trio even as the youngest. Cute, smart, poise, yet zany and crazy because she’s supposed to be funny.

That’s a lot of pressure on a supposed child.

But they’re not children, no matter what their bodies say.

So maybe it’s that girls mature faster than boys or maybe it’s Dot’s unquenchable thirst for knowledge, but when Yakko caught his baby sister rutting her panty covered crotch on a couch cushion, crying because no matter what she did, her body couldn’t reach the pleasure that her mind sought. He… couldn’t let it go.

Dot was different from Wakko.

Dot was his princess, his precious adorable baby sister.

And seeing her be so desperate and naughty made him want to ruin her.

So he taught her everything he knew about the female body and trust him, he knew a whole fucking lot from swallowing that tablet from Nora whole.

This isn’t their first booked room and this isn’t the first time he’s pinned her to a queen size bed. Yet she always acts like a virgin, as if each touch is new and exciting.

The perks of eternal youth, Yakko thinks.

He sits up and swings his legs over the bed’s ledge, his feet land on Berber carpeting. Easily, he picks Dot up and sits her on his lap. Dazed and subdued from their make out session, Dot is pliable in his hands. He has her lay back into his arm, cradling her, and conveniently locking her arms by her sides. With his free hand, Yakko flips up her pink skirt, over her stomach, and pulls her white panties to her knees. He pushes it down until they dangle on her feet.

Yakko pries a leg open until he gets a glimpse at what’s between them. The angle doesn’t let him see much, but he has touched her enough times to know that he could be blindfolded and he still would be able to coordinate his hand into giving her absolute pleasure.

He quickly bites his gloved index finger and yanks it off, revealing a black furred paw. As a caring older brother, he made sure his nails were cut and filed. It won’t help much in a fight but it sure as heck will make finger fucking the shit out of his baby girl easier. 

Lazily, he runs his fingers up and down Dot’s pussy. She’s only a tiny bit wet, a natural response to their make out. It takes a bit for her petite young body to react, but he’s patient. Needing the lubrication and not wanting to deal with the idea of one handedly popping open the bottle of lube in his pocket, Yakko sloppily wets his fingers with spit so he doesn’t hurt Dot when rubs her clit.

She’s so cute, trying to keep her moans in, only letting out soft pants. Always trying to be strong. But with Yakko, she doesn’t have to be. Even if he has to force it out of her.

He moves down from her clit to feel her entrance. When he pulls his fingers out, he moves it up to eye view, he sees that they’re wet enough. He sucks her juices off and reapplies a generous amount of spit on his fingers. Yakko thrusts 2 fingers in and immediately starts out fast.

Dot jolts violently, startled by the fast paced entry. She can’t hold her voice in anymore. Cursing up a storm, she manages to say an actual sentence. 

“Y-Yakko slow down–“

“Ah ah ah~” Dot groans, annoyed by her brother's condescending tone, “You know the rules, sis. You just take what I give ya and you _know_ how much I love to see how fast I can make you cum. Even if it hurts.”

Dot tries to shimmy her arms out of her big brother’s grip, but his hold is strong. She tries closing her legs but his hand is still between her legs, and he uses his arm to pin one leg in place. There’s no way for her to remove it. She has to take it.

He leans down, nudging her head to the side to expose her neck. Yakko laps at her delicate neck, sucking and biting marks that black fur will hide.

“Keep fighting me, Dottie. You know I love it when you’re feisty.”

Hearing that name, Dot turns her head and bites in the general direction Yakko’s head is. She manages to bite his nose and without missing a beat, he pulls his fingers out and slaps his wet hand directly on her clit. She howls, thighs shaking from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yakko pays her no mind. He rubs her clit a few seconds before going back to fucking her pussy.

He knows she’s close, by the way his fingers essentially glide in and out from her wet cunt. She is also at the point where she loses the ability to say anything other than “fuck fuck fuck-“ over and over again. But her greatest tell is Dot curling her body into his chest. She tries to close her dangling leg, But is quickly interrupted by her brother.

“Keep your legs spread, baby. Don’t you dare start with this now. I’m finally heading towards the bonus level and I can’t let you fuck it up! I know that I can make you cum in less than 10 minutes, but let’s see how many times in a row you can go!”

He crudely rubs the spot that makes her curse the loudest. It’s a pity he can’t see her cunt cumming face to face but seeing her white face turn an ugly shade of pink will make due. 

Her body gives a full shudder and moans unashamed for a couple of seconds. Same thing happens again. Dot sighs with relief when he pulls his fingers out, but it’s short lived when instead of laying her down, he turns her to have her sitting fully up, her back to his chest, spreading her legs over his thighs.

The seconds of relief died in an instant. His fingers back in her reddening abused hole has her squealing. “Yakko– Yakko! Stop! I can’t–Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!“ At that point, Dot has her head thrown back, furrowing into Yakko’s chest, he can clearly see the tears going down her cheeks. Sobbing, she continues pleading for him to stop.

He seemingly ignores her, but know this Reader, that he is in fact _not_ ignoring her but in actuality is doing _exactly_ what she wants _._ You see, Yakko and Dot have 2 types of safe words: one is fake and one is real. When she uses the fake one, Ugly, it actually means she wants _more._ Her actual safe word, she’s never had to use. What is that safe word you ask? Well you don’t have to know and you’re just gonna have to trust me that what I’m saying is 100% true.

“I can feel each time you cum, Angel,” Yakko says with awe, “Your walls clamp down on me, and I can feel how much more sticky you get. We’re almost at 5, Dot, we’re almost there, and you know what I think lucky number 5 is gonna be like?”

Through blurry eyes, Dots sees more of the white ceiling than the upside down face of her big brother. She manages to shake her head.

“I think,” Yakko pulls his fingers out and mercilessly rubs her swollen clit, “you’re gonna gush out enough to fill a fucking fountain and I’m gonna laugh at you staining the ceiling.”

And the worst part about this is that Yakko is usually right.

The only thing he got wrong was that she did not in fact reach the ceiling, instead as soon as she started to squirt, Yakko flipped them over and without missing a beat, slipped his cock inside of her.

Each thrust was hard and deep. Making her scream at each thrust in.

She can’t go on. Dot has to end this now. She’s already humiliated, there’s nothing worse that could happen. So she uses the card she hates using. The one thing that will finish her big brother off.

Dot looks into Yakko’s eyes as she says:

“D-Dadd–“

Yakko doesn’t let her finish. He creates a V-shape with his ungloved hand and chokes the word short.

His hips start to falter until he fully stops, hips pressed all the way against her.

Yakko drops on top of Dot.

 _Ahhh eternal youth_ , Yakko curses. The stamina of a 14 year old for eternity.

What a fucking joy.

Yakko slowly pulls his cock out. Dot doesn’t so much as twitch. He knows she’ll be unresponsive until he pampers her with aftercare.

So as he wets some washcloths with warm water, Yakko hopes that Wakko is still asleep when they get home or they’ll have to come up with some bullshit story about going on a second date with those Bats.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kyuukunchan) if you're 18+  
> (If blocked go to ao3 profile). I’m hella horny about Yakko touching his baby sis without her 100% consent.
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
